Beauty Has Her Way
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Cheryl Rivers life hasn't exactly been going so well lately. Due to some family drama she's sent to live with her estranged great aunt in Santa Carla. She was expecting the worst moving there, but sees a silver lining when meeting a certain group. Slowly but surely friendships are formed. Except she can't help but feel more towards the boy with the Cheshire grin. Marko/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Lost Boys or any of the characters. I only own my OC._

 **A/N:** _Hey guys! So if you have been following me, you would know that in the past I have previously written a fanfic story for The Lost Boys. I had deleted it though because I had been in a major writers block stage and at the time I just didn't feel right to continue writing the story. I had no motivation and honestly my writing was terrible and I didn't want to give you guys crap to read. You deserved better than that. I'm out of school now though for summer, so I have more time to focus on my writing and I now have the full motivation to continue writing this story. It's not exactly the same as before, since I have taken time to really edit and change the story plot. The story takes places a little bit before the main events of the film though. I will be hopefully adding my OC to the main story line when the time comes. I hope you guys enjoy this new revamped story!_

 **Summary:** _Cheryl Rivers life hasn't exactly been going so well lately. Due to some family drama she's sent to live with her estranged great aunt in Santa Carla. She was expecting the worst moving there, but sees a silver lining when meeting a certain group. Slowly but surely friendships are formed. Except she can't help but feel more towards the boy with the Cheshire grin. Marko/OC_

* * *

 _"I may have not gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."_ _― Douglas Adams_

 _ **Chapter 1: The arrival**_

 _God my life sucks._

Cheryl Rivers gloomy thought to herself. The sixteen year old was currently riding inside a taxi. The inside of it though appeared to be more damaged and worn out than the outside. And the smell wasn't that great either. She suspected that was all the taxi drivers doing, but didn't say anything out loud because she didn't want to be rude. Or anger him. The way he had thrown her bags when he had picked her up in the trunk had clued her in on how he probably had a short temper. So since getting inside the taxi she had been trying her best to keep quiet and stomach the smell. The teen was really surprised though that the taxi was still running. Since picking her up from the airport the taxi had been letting out strange noises. She had to keep reminding herself though that everything was fine and that the ride would soon come to an end. She was nearing her great aunt Josephine's house.

"Be there in a few." The taxi driver spoke up. His voice was gruff and did not sound friendly at all.

Cheryl merely nodded her head letting him know she had heard him.

Although she had mentally told herself this, it made Cheryl feel even more relief to hear out loud that she was reaching her great aunt's house. Except she also felt a sense of nervousness as well. Her stomach was in twists. The reason being was because she hadn't seen her great aunt Josephine for quite some time now. Try about five years. Sure she had talked to her over the phone and received birthday cards from her, but the last time Cheryl remembered seeing her great aunt was when she was eleven years old, and that had only been a short visit. At the time Cheryl didn't really think much about it, but now she was curious as to why her great aunt even visted. It's not that she didn't want her there, she was just thoroughly bemused as to why she graced them with her presence. Nowadays, her great aunt never visited. She just called and sent cards on holidays and birthdays.

When asking her parents about that, Cheryl's mom Julia would say it was because her great aunt Josephine was extremely shy when it came to social outings, but her dad Calvin would say it was because she was basket case and had no social skills whatsoever. But as Cheryl knows now, thanks to her mom, her dad said those things about her great aunt because he didn't like her. Why? Because apparently she was the one of the first people to see past him and his excuses. Or as she should better say... his lies. Those same lies that had her in this very taxi.

Well that wasn't one hundred percent her dad's fault or even her mom's.

She had some fault as to why she was in the situation she was in.

It had all started last year, or actually even before that. See, her parents had never been the super lovely dovey type. They rarely showed affection towards each other. And it was obvious they had their issues. Last year though had hit a new limit with their arguments. It seemed like everyday they would start yelling at each other for the smallest things. Forgetting to throw out the trash, not buying more milk, even for letting the TV remote sink inside the couch. Just silly stupid things. But as she later found out, there was a bigger reasons for why her parents acted this way. A reason she didn't like dwelling on because it just made her hate her dad more than she already did.

There arguments were frequent. It came to the point were Cheryl was practically praying for them to get a divorce. At first it sadden her that she was thinking that way. What teen prays for their parents to split? But honestly the relationship between her mom and dad was not a happy one. Not for them or for her or younger brother Alex.

Cheryl's heart ached as she thought of her younger brother.

 _Poor Alex._

Her innocent ten year old brother did not deserve to live in a household were the parents hated each other. Neither of them did. They barely paid any attention to him or her. All her parents did was yell at each other.

Which is explained why she did what she did.

Cheryl acted out. More so than she already did before. Which to be honest, actually wasn't a lot. She was a well behaved girl. So for her to start misbehaving was a shocking thing for her to do. But that's why she did it. To get her parents attention onto her rather than on themselves.

She did a lot of things to attract their attention. It started off small. A few detentions here and there, coming home late into the night, and ignoring chores. And as she had hoped, her parents started yelling less at each other and more at her. But it still wasn't enough. She wanted to do something serious. Something that would finally get them to stop arguing with each other for good.

So she did something incredibly stupid and dangerous. And for what she did she couldn't blame her mom and dad for sending her away to live with her great aunt. It sucked, but honestly, her punishment was completely justifiable. Although that didn't mean she liked it.

And what was this stupid and dangerous thing she did? Well she set one of the girls school bathrooms on fire. Yeah...that had been a stupid thing to do. To give her safety credit, she made sure no one was inside the bathroom when the act was committed. She in no way wanted anyone to get hurt. She just wanted to send a message to her parents. And besides, the fire wasn't even that big. But it was big enough to evacuate the whole school. In hind sight, Cheryl shouldn't have done that, but at the time she didn't care of the consequence. All she wanted was her parents to stop fighting and to start paying attention to her. Even if it meant they had to yell at her. At least then they weren't yelling at each other. To add positivity this, her misbehavior finally made her parents notice her little brother. Saying she was setting a bad example for him and that she wasn't a good older sister.

They made her out to be the bad guy. But she didn't mind having that role. If it meant her parents stopped arguing twenty four seven with each other and finally start noticing her and Alex, she would gladly take the role of the bad guy.

But now here she was a month later. Moving to a whole new place, with a great aunt she hadn't seen for five years. Apparently this new move was suppose to shape up her behavior. Funny enough, it had been her dad who suggested she move in with her great aunt Josephine. She believed the words she had overheard him to her mom were, _"Let her move in with the looney! Maybe then she'll realize how good she has it!_ " Hearing him say this just made her hate him even more. Her mom on the other hand had been more reluctant to send her way, but in the end she agreed to. Before she left though, her parents had told her that they were still trying to figure out things with their "relationship." But Cheryl knew what that meant. Divorce was in the horizon. And why wouldn't it be? Especially because of her dad.

What bothered her the most with her departure was that she was leaving behind her younger brother. Poor Alex now had to stay with their parents by himself as they finalized the end of their marriage. She had hopes that perhaps their arguing wouldn't get out of hand and that they wouldn't forget he was there. She had more faith in her mom with Alex's care than she did with her dad. Still, she would call frequently to make sure he was doing okay. It was the least she could do for him. After all if she hadn't acted the way she did, maybe she wouldn't be in this taxi. But she had to remind herself that she did the things she did for a reason.

But overall her life right now sucked.

At least it was summer.

Cheryl had no reason to worry over school. Not yet anyways. She didn't have to inwardly panic on how she was going to fit in with the school crowd in Santa Carla. She had reason to believe it was going to be quite the challenge to open up. She wasn't much of a socializer. It wasn't like she antisocial, but she wasn't an extreme extrovert either. Therefore she wasn't looking forward for when word got out that she had gotten expelled from her last school. She was dreading that. But it wasn't like she could hide it. Well from the students maybe, but not from the school principle and other staff members. One look at her file and she'd be seen as the trouble maker girl who almost burned down her old schools bathroom.

The welcome sign to the new place she was now going to reside in caught her attention. Cheryl eyed it with mild interest.

 _WELCOME TO SANTA CARLA!_

It was a simple sign, but it was what she saw behind the welcome sign that made her green eyes widen.

 _MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD._

That was definitely different and alarming. Murder capital of the world? Was that true? If so, why did her parents think it was wise to send her to this place? And more importantly why in the world did her great aunt live here?!

So many other questions were running through her head, that she was startled when the taxi took a sudden sharp turn. The urge to make a comment to the driver about how careless he was being rose, but she quickly threw it down. Calming her emotions down, she took a deep breath before she looked outside her window. The teen was greatly surprised to see how different Santa Carla looked, along with the residents she saw.

 _I am so not in Chicago anymore..._

Growing up in the city made Cheryl aware and used to people being different. But hell, the people here in Santa Carla were unique. Almost strange looking. Well at least they looked unique. A lot of the people she saw appeared to be homeless. Yet another thing she was used to seeing in Chicago. What she wasn't used to and what made her stomach drop was the bulletin board she briefly saw near the boardwalk they passed. She had no doubt in mind that the boardwalk must have been the most popular hang out here in Santa Carla. It had a bunch of rides and other attractions. But it was also where she saw the bulletin board that had all the missing people posters on it. And even with the brief look she got, she saw a lot of posters. That just made her more wary to go near that place.

Cheryl managed to forget about her wariness for just a bit as she passed by other small shops. Most of them were clothing and jewelry and tattoo shops. She was more interested with the clothing shop. Although she wasn't a fashion fanatic, and preferred to dress comfortably, she did like to dress in style every once in a while. But her regular everyday outfit consisted of jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers, and her green army jacket. Or as she liked to call it, her lucky jacket.

By the looks of it the people here in Santa Carla were very into fashion. Well in their own way.

The taxi took another turn and Cheryl was grateful it wasn't as careless as the other one had been. She noticed they had turn into a sandy like looking road. The road only lead on way and the down it's destination Cheryl saw the old green looking house. She'd guessed it was technically a beach house since it was close to the beach itself. Plus even from the taxi she could already tell the house had a great view of the beach itself.

Once reaching it's destination, the taxi came to a stop. The taxi driver immediately exited the taxi and Cheryl did the same. Except she more hesitant in doing so. She was glad she no longer had to be in that smelly taxi, but she was nervous about meeting her great aunt. The teen didn't want to endure a lecture and what not. At least not yet, but she had a feeling she would. Sighing, Cheryl made her way towards the trunk where the taxi driver was taking out her stuff.

He put the last bag on the ground and without saying a word stuck his hand out. Cheryl, already understanding, paid him. He gave her a short nod before returning to the taxi and then driving off.

 _So long Mr. Taxi driver._

Cheryl's green eyes then focused on the house in front of her. The house itself was two stories and although old looking, it was in no way run down. In it's own way, it still looked nice...

The teen closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Finding some courage, she decided to proceed with the next step. Bags in hand, Cheryl walked towards the front door and then knocked on the door before she chickened out. She didn't have to wait long for the door to open.

Five years of not seeing her great aunt didn't affect Cheryl in memory, because right away did she recognize her. Her great aunt looked the same as before. Well not exactly the same. She looked a bit older, but in a gracious way one could say. She was about the same height as her, 5'6. She had medium length hair, which of course was of light brown with a few grey hairs. She was wearing a purple dress with a white apron over it. The apron had paint splattered and dirt stains. It was an odd combination that had Cheryl questioning just had her great aunt had been doing prior to answering the door. Yes her overall outfit was kind of weird, but despite this she oozed a kind attitude. The smile and soft eyes she had was proof of that. This lowered the nervousness she had been having towards her.

"Hey, aunt Josephine." Cheryl greeted awkwardly as she waved at her.

Right away did Josephine react. "Oh! Cheryl! Look at you!" She proclaimed with a smile. "How you've grown. Aww, you look just like your mother. Such a beautiful young lady you are now."

That was true. Well the part about her looking like her mom anyways.

Cheryl had inherited her mom's red hair, green eyes, and freckles. A lot people in the past had complimented her on her features, and although the teen had thanked them she never could quite see herself as beautiful. Her mom yes, but her? Not really. Unlike her mom's hair, Cheryl's was too wild. It was a frizz mess. And she never did like that she had freckles. As for her eyes...well that was the only thing she liked about her features.

Cheryl managed a smile. "Thanks, aunt Josephine."

"Do forgive me for how I'm presented." Josephine quickly apologized. She threw her arms out and then did a half spin. Once she did that she faced her again. "I knew you were coming in today, but I guess I lost track of time. The flowers will do that to you." She said and then let out a laugh.

Say what? Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows, bemused. "The flowers?" She asked in uncertainty.

Josephine face lit up. "Yes! I was taking care of my garden. I get too into that, that I lose track of time. Silly me, I never learn."

Cheryl needed a few seconds to comprehend what she said.

 _So she likes flowers? Big deal...that not weird..._

"Right..." Cheryl replied trying her hardest to sound unfazed.

Josephine's eyes then widen in realization. "Heavens, I'm sorry. You're still outside. Please, come in."

Cheryl, although bemused by her great aunt, entered the house. Once inside her eyes widen. "Wow..." The teen commented as she took everything in. She had set her bags to side as she walked further into the house. Her great aunt Josephine was sure into art and flowers. There was all sorts of painting hanged on the walls and there were flowers vases everywhere as well. Not that it wasn't nice, it was just a lot to take in.

Josephine took her shock as a good thing though. She smiled brightly. "I know right. Doesn't it just make the whole place a lot more warmer? Inviting? As I always say a home isn't a home without a few art pieces and flowers ornaments."

 _A few?_

Cheryl blinked a few times before she was able to speak.

"Uh, yeah, totally."

She didn't sound one hundred percent convincing, but lucky for her great aunt either didn't know or care.

"Why don't you go upstairs and settle in." Josephine suggested with a light tone of voice. "Your room is the last one down the hall on the right side."

Cheryl was surprised that she was actually letting her unpack first. She thought for sure she was going to give her a huge lecture about how things were supposed to be around her and how she was supposed to behave and such. But she'd guessed that was to come later. Cheryl nodded her head. She grabbed her bags once more and then started walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, sweetie!" Josephine suddenly called out. Cheryl turned to look at her with a confused expression. The older woman smiled at this. "Do take off your shoes when going up and down the stairs. Don't want to have an accident on your first day now, do you?"

"Uh, no?" Cheryl answered her.

Josephine nodded her head. "Good, then take off your shoes. Stairs can be quite the enemy."

 _Stairs can be quite the enemy? Is she for real?_

Apparently she was for real because her great aunt was actually waiting for her to take off her shoes. With a sigh, Cheryl took off her shoes and held them in one of her hands.

Happy, Josephine smiled. "Great! Now go ahead and unpack. Meanwhile I'll be in the background. Some of the flowers still need some love and care." With that she made her way towards the backyard.

A lot of things were going though Cheryl's mind, the main one being about how odd her great aunt was. From what she remembered her great aunt had always been an oddball before, but this "I haven't seen you in five years" introduction takes the cake. Perhaps her dad was right...maybe she was a basket case. Cheryl immediately put a stop to this stop. The last thing she wanted was to agree with something with her dad. Shaking her head she put this thought to the side.

As Cheryl walked up the stairs though she couldn't help but think of what other odd things she would encounter now that she was in a new and unfamiliar place.


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend perhaps?

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Lost Boys or any of the characters. I only own my OC._

 **A/N:** _I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! Especially the OCs. If you haven't noticed, Josephine has somewhat the same eccentric personality as Grandpa Emerson. I always found his character to be awesome and funny.(: Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!_

 _P.S. I do not own any songs used in this chapter._

* * *

 _"What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies." ― Aristotle_

 _ **Chapter 2: A new friend perhaps?**_

Surprisingly the bedroom she would now be residing in was pretty big.

Although Cheryl should have known it would have been. The rest of the house was spacious, so why wouldn't the bedrooms be? Let alone hers?

As she studied the bedroom more and more she began to realize that it was actually bigger than her previous bedroom at her parents house. It also had its own bathroom as well. Which was a major plus. Her old bedroom didn't have a bathroom. She had to share the one that had been in the hallway with her brother. Aside from the size of the bedroom, awesome closet space, and her own bathroom, another plus was the balcony. The bedroom had a balcony and it had an amazing view of the beach. She knew for a fact that she would go out onto it during the day and night to stare at the view.

After awing over her new bedroom, Cheryl started to unpack. It felt great and created less stress to know she didn't need to be extra careful with how she was going to organize her stuff. There was enough space in there to do so. After she had put all of her clothes away in the drawers and closet, there was still some empty drawers left. Perhaps with the time spent here, she'd slowly start to fill them up with new clothes.

Now Cheryl knew that the right and responsible thing to do after unpacking was to call her parents to let them know she had arrived safely. But having caught her reflection on her bedroom mirror made her push that act till later.

When seeing her reflection she had made a face of disgust.

 _Ugh._

She looked gross.

Her hair was a mess. More so than usual. It was a total frizz disaster. She could see that she was sweaty as well, but that was all due to how she was dressed. Which consisted of grey jeans, a long t-shirt, and her heavy green army jacket over it. She knew it was summer and to be wearing such layered up clothing was such an odd thing to do, but this was the way she dressed in Chicago and it never was a bother for her. But apparently here in Santa Carla, California, the warm weather was a bother. She made a mental note to start dressing up summer accordingly. Unless she wanted to appear red faced, sweaty, and out of it. Hair craze and all.

Cheryl also mentally told herself that really needed to shower.

So that's what she did.

She'd call her parents later.

 _Way_ later.

* * *

Freshly showered, hair less wild by being tied in a ponytail, and better dressed for the warm summer weather, Cheryl was now making her way downstairs. As she reached the last step the red haired teenager finally heard the soothing familiar music of _Fleetwood Mac_. It was the song _Rhiannon_ that was playing. She immediately recognized it because it was one of her favorite songs by one of her favorite bands. She stayed in place and basked in the lyrics she knew so well.

 _All your life you've never seen_  
 _A woman taken by the wind_  
 _Would you stay if she promised you heaven?_  
 _Will you ever win?_

A small smile graced the young teen's face.

Her great aunt Josephine liked _Fleetwood Mac?_

It made her feel more at ease to know that she and her great aunt had the same taste in music. That they had something in common. In a way it made the whole transition with living with her a bit more easier.

Just as the chorus part was about to begin to the song, Cheryl slowly emerged into the kitchen. Right away did she see her great aunt. She was standing by the open fridge, looking into with a thoughtful expression, while humming along to the song that was currently playing. Cheryl noticed that she was no longer wearing the paint and dirt stained apron. She still had on the same dress as before, but without the apron she appeared to be more put together.

Cheryl decided to cough to let her know she was here. Her great aunt made a quiet surprised noise before she glanced her way. A smile appeared on her face. She closed the fridge before heading where the radio was at and then lowering it down. "All settled in?" Josephine asked.

Cheryl nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Good." Josephine answered with a pleased smile. When she saw how she was standing there looking uncomfortable, Josephine motioned to the the kitchen table where there was a empty seat in front of her. "Do sit, I'm about to start making dinner. I figured since it's your first day you'd want to eat at the house rather than go out." She paused before tilting her head to the side. "Unless you'd prefer to go out to eat. There's a whole bunch of places to try out on the boardwalk."

It was already close to dinner time? Cheryl glanced outside the kitchen window. It wasn't full on dark time yet, but it was nearing it. Wow, she really must of been out of it to have not noticed how late it had gotten. She bit the inside of her cheek. She found it nice that her great aunt had asked if she wanted to eat out. Normally she would say yes. She always liked to eat out, but given the reputation she had gotten to know about Santa Carla, she didn't really feel comfortable about being out at night. Even if she were with her great aunt. She wasn't ready yet to go out exploring. Especially at night time. "No, that's okay. I'd rather eat dinner here." She politely declined.

Not sensing her uneasiness, Josephine smiled. "Great. Well then how about homemade enchiladas?" She suggested. "From what I recall you loved to eat that as a kid. It was your favorite meal wasn't it? I have the stuff here to make it."

Cheryl was touched that she had remembered that about her. Not even her parents knew she liked that dish. No matter how many times she had told them over the years. She gave her great aunt a appreciated look. "Yeah, it was. Still is." She said softly. "I'd like that. Thanks, aunt Josephine."

Her great aunt gave her a silent nod and then went back to the fridge. Just as she began taking the stuff she would need to make the meal, Cheryl got up from her seat and made her way towards her. The teen figured now would be the time to bring up that whole inevitable talk she was going to eventually have with her great aunt. She awkwardly cleared her throat.

"So...aunt Josephine." Cheryl paused, gaining control over her voice. "Are you ever going to bring up the talk?"

Josephine faltered in her movements. She looked her way. "The talk?" She asked. Her old soulful dark brown eyes widen. "Oh my, I thought you already had the talk about the birds and bees with your parents."

Cheryl's own eyes widen. Peer embarrassment held in her green orbs. "No! Not that talk." She blabbered out. After her outburst, she took a deep breath. Controlling herself once more. "I mean the talk about the reason why I'm here."

Not at all surprised by her reaction, Josephine laughed. "I'm just pulling your leg sweetie. I know which talk you're referring to." There was a moment of silence between them. During which her great aunt gave her a serious look. Which bemused Cheryl considering her great aunt did not seem like the serious type. She acted far from it. But right now she appeared to be earnest. "I want you know that I don't think you're a bad kid. Sure you made some mistakes and acted out, but I would have done the same if I lived with your parents." Josephine make a tsk sound and then smiled. "Well maybe not the setting the bathroom on fire part, but you understand."

"Yeah, I do." Cheryl faintly said.

Her great aunt continued to look at her in that same soft earnest way. In that moment between family members, she patted her hand with hers for a few seconds. In hopes of lightening the conversation, Josephine went back to her eccentric kind like ways. "Just promise me you won't do crazy things, like burning down the house. I am awfully fond of it."

The smallest of smiles appeared on Cheryl's face. "Don't worry, aunt Josephine. That's not gonna happen. In fact nothing relating to setting things on fire will occur around here." She promised her.

"Alright." Josephine said giving her one last pat in the hand. "By the way, have you called your parents yet? Let them know you here?"

Cheryl lowered her gaze.

Josephine took notice to this. "Sweetie, you got to let them know you arrived. You don't want to worry them do you?" Silence filled the kitchen with that question. She pondered. "Would you like me to call them?"

Cheryl wanted to agree to that, but didn't. She knew the right thing would be for her to call them herself. "No, I'll do it myself." She said trying to sound the least bit reluctant. "Can I do it after dinner though?"

Josephine didn't object to this. She nodded her head. "Of course."

"I get not wanting to speak with them." Josephine commented catching her attention. She gave her a knowing exasperated look. "They're quite the handful."

"Yeah.." Cheryl muttered. Her voice then rose. "But that's not the only reason why I don't want to call them."

"Oh?" Josephine questioned.

Cheryl let out a sigh. "I know that if I call them, it's just gonna make me miss them more. I might not be on good terms with them, but doesn't mean I don't miss them. Alex especially." Despite the emotional rollercoaster that was her parents, Cheryl still loved them. Even her father, who she had major issues with.

"Oh, that brother of yours." Josephine expression dropped. Her eyes soften more. "I sure do hope he's okay being there alone with them. Your mom and dad always did have a tendency to forget those around them."

Cheryl's face harden a bit. "I know."

Josephine caught her attention by looking straight at her. "The only good thing about that marriage was the birth of you and your brother." She said sounding serious. "Without you and Alex, well, it's just a loveless marriage between two people who can't stand each other."

"What are the chances that they'll actually get a divorce?" Cheryl asked her. One could hear the hopefulness in her tone of voice.

"I think the better question is when they'll get the divorce. Your parents have always been indecisive people. " Josephine answered honestly. At how down she looked, she patted her hand again. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be." Cheryl replied back with a steady voice. "I just wanted to know if it's gonna take all summer for them to finally reach an agreement with their so called marriage. If longer, then I'll have to go to school here and that's something I'm not looking forward to."

"Give it a couple days." Josephine said trying to be encouraging. "I'm sure you're gonna fit in here in Santa Carla. Who knows? Maybe you might even end up liking it here."

Yeah...Cheryl wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

 _ **...A Week Later...**_

Cheryl had been right about her not liking Santa Carla right away. It had been more than a couple of days, and she still felt out of loop. She in no way felt like she belonged here.

The first day in Santa Carla had been alright. There really wasn't much she could say though.

All she did was unpack, have a interesting and earnest conversation with her great aunt, and then ate dinner together at the house. The enchiladas they made were actually good. Which was quite the surprise because Cheryl had never been a whizz when it came the kitchen. She had her great aunt to thank for that. But after that night, things set into a regular routine. A rather normal calm one.

A boring, but safe one.

In a weird way Cheryl kind of felt like a hermit crab. Hiding away in her own little world, aka her bedroom. Writing in her diary and escaping her new life by drawing in her sketch book. Although this new extreme introversion was mainly because she refused to get out of the house. During night time anyways. Sometimes she went out during the day. Sometimes.

Those times she went out during the day was because of her great aunt.

Josephine tried taking her out as much as she could the first couple of days. Visiting the tour areas around Santa Carla, but it was mainly around the beach they went. Josephine didn't hover though and she would let her explore on her own. Cheryl didn't go far and even during the day she made sure to avoid the boardwalk. It shocked her a bit that her great aunt would let her out of her sights, but according to her great aunt, there was nothing to worry about. Not in the day time anyways. Still the sense of unchaperoned freedom struck Cheryl as odd. Whenever she was out and about on her own, she just visited the beach or the small shops around Santa Carla. She would only ever go near the boardwalk if she needed to pass by it.

Her great aunt questioned why she avoided the boardwalk once, and all Cheryl told her was that she hated crowds. Which wasn't a lie. She really didn't like being in crowds. Josephine though didn't go further for an explanation and took that one. Her great aunt was still somewhat persistent that she go out and about. Saying she was a kid and that she deserved to have some fun and make friends.

Cheryl was rather reluctant to do so though. In her great aunt's favor, it helped that she owned a old antique shop in Santa Carla. That got Cheryl to get out of the house more during the day. She helped out in the shop, doing things here and there. She guessed it was like she worked there, but to her it didn't feel like a job. It felt like she was more volunteering than actually working. Her great aunt still paid her whenever she helped out. And as much as she refused to take the money, her great aunt was rather persistent she'd take it.

Now to Cheryl's luck the shop didn't stay open all night. It actually closed down earlier when comparing it to the other shops in Santa Carla. The antique shop wasn't also located inside the boardwalk. Which was a major plus for Cheryl, but it was walking distance, with it being only just a few minutes away.

Right now, it was nearing the afternoon mark. Close to when her great aunt would be closing up the shop. Josephine was currently in the back, taking inventory, while she remained up front behind the cash register. And like the other days she had been in here, it had been rather slow and calm. The only real exciting thing was the song that was currently playing, thanks to the small radio she had on the counter.

 _Magic Man by Heart._

Props to her great aunt for letting her play music in the shop.

The music helped her with what she was doing at the moment. Since there was no customers right now, she focused her attention on her sketchbook. Erasing and sketching the lines of new current project.

A humming bird.

She remembered reading once a humming bird is supposed to represent lightness of being, enjoyment of life.

Maybe this drawing would finally get that grey cloud that's been over her head to go away.

She could only hope.

It didn't help that her parents haven't been keeping in touch her with. Cheryl did end up calling them the first day she arrived to Santa Carla after dinner. Her dad had been the one to answered. And she was happy to know that she and everyone else were relieved that she made it fine. Things then seemed okay between her parents and her. But then after those first few days, every time she called it was mostly Alex who answered her now. Which wasn't a bad thing. Cheryl liked that her brother kept in touch with her. He let her now how he was doing. Which according to him, he was fine. Just that he was dealing with mom and dad's crap. Which wasn't a surprise. Still she felt awful that he had to deal with them arguing alone. At least when she had been there he didn't have to deal with it alone.

Cheryl had to remind herself that she was here for a reason. And so far, she had been doing well. She was staying out of trouble. Which is exactly what her parents wanted. So all was good right?

The answer should have been a yes, but instead it leaned more towards no.

She was grateful for everything her great aunt was doing for her. But deep down she wasn't happy. Not really.

Just as she was starting to shade her sketch, she heard the main door to the shop open. Knowing she had to act accordingly with the customer, Cheryl put her pencil down and set aside her sketch book. She lifted her gaze and was meet with quite a sight.

There inside the shop was a tall girl with long dark brown curly hair. She looked to be older than her, close to being eighteen or maybe even nineteen.

She was pretty. Actually beautiful would be a better way to describe her. She had a simple, but profound kind of beauty.

It threw Cheryl off. Even though she had been at the shop for a few days, she'd come to know that the shops customers mainly leaned towards older people. Not young people like the stylish looking girl who was here right now.

Still, Cheryl was open and welcoming. "Hello." She said with a warm smile. Noticing how the girl was looking around the shop with intrigue, she continued talking. "Is there something in particular I can help find for you?"

The curly dark haired girl's gaze landed on her. Cheryl saw how brown and heartfelt her eyes were. "Do you by chance sell shawls here?" She asked, softly, sounding so small.

Cheryl threw her a apologetic look. "I'm sorry I don't think we have any of those right now." A muddled expression crossed her face. "Actually, I don't even think we sell them here. We do have other type of clothing though. Jewelry too."

"No, that's okay." The girl said faintly. Although she wasn't showing it, Cheryl could still easily hear her disappointment in her tone of voice. Taking a mental step forward, she decided to help her. "But you know, I think there's a small boutique on the boardwalk. I mean I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think I saw one when I passed it last week when I arrived here." Sure it was on the boardwalk, but she felt better knowing there was still some sun out. Surely the girl would be fine.

At hearing this, the girl perked up a bit. "You're new here too?"

Cheryl nodded her head. "Yeah, moved here last week." It was then after she said this that she finally noticed the bag that was over the girl's shoulder. Realization kicked, letting her know that this girl just must have arrived here.

The girl stared at her with intrigue. "How are you liking it so far?" She asked.

Cheryl gave a awkward laugh not really knowing how to answer her question. "I don't know..."

"You don't know?" The girl asked softly, unsure if she had heard her correctly.

Cheryl decided to explain herself better. She felt silly with what she was about to tell her. "I haven't exactly been scoping out the area very well. Just during the day, but I keep it within limits."

The girl titled her head. Her long brown curls following her movement as she did so. "How come?"

Cheryl put on the spot shrugged her shoulders. "Paranoia?" She answered, but it sounded more like a question.

The girl threw her a questionable look.

Cheryl twirled her fingers. "I'm just really careful when it comes to unfamiliar places. Especially when they're known as the murder capital of the world."

The girl immediately nodded in understanding. "I get it."

There was silence between them, but it wasn't a total awkward silence. The two of them were looking at each other as if they were silently communicating.

"I came from Chicago." Cheryl blurted out. She had no idea why but for some reason she felt comfortable enough to tell this girl information about her. She just felt trustworthy. Plus the reminder of how her great aunt was saying she needed friends popped into her head. And as she come to know, this brown curly haired beauty was new as well. So they could be friends, right? Cheryl continued talking. "Moved in with my great aunt. I want to say it's been great, but, uh, I'm still adjusting. Not cause I'm depressed but because I'm in a new unfamiliar place." Great she was blabbing. She threw the girl a sorry look. "Sorry, I don't usually talk this much..."

To her surprise the girl looked amused. Not in a I'm laughing in you kind of way, but the kind of way when you lift someone's mood. "That's alright. It's refreshing to hear others talk once in a while. Especially new people."

Cheryl liked what she said. "That's a good way of viewing it." She stuck on her hand. "Well my name's Cheryl. It's nice to meet you...?"

"Star." She said a smooth angelic like voice. The bracelet on her wrist jingled as she shook her hand. "My name's Star."

Cheryl smiled a real genuine smile. "I like that name. It's different."

"Thanks." Star said as she lowered her hand down. She remained friendly towards her. "I like your name too."

"So what brings you to Santa Carla?" Cheryl asked, curious.

Star's eyes lowered, Cheryl could tell that question heavily affected her. "I needed a change of scenery. Somewhere new."

Cheryl's eyes once again glanced back to the bag that was hung over her shoulder. Her heart ached at how small and sad Star appeared. Even though she just met her she wanted to ask if she was okay, but decided it wouldn't do her any good to pry deep emotional information out of her. She just meet her. Cheryl tried to give her a comforting smile.

Star glanced towards the door, sheepish. "I should go." She said softly.

"It was nice talking to you." Cheryl once again blurted out without thinking. Star turned to look at her. Her warm brown eyes taking her in. She gave her another smile. "This is probably the most I've talked to a customer."

Star returned the smile, but Cheryl could tell it was a somber one. "This is the most I've talked to anyone since leaving home." Cheryl's heart ached at that and expression fell. Star must have seen that because she once again started to walk away.

Before she stepped outside, Cheryl spoke up again. "I hope you drop by again, even if we don't have what you're looking for."

Star looked over her shoulder."I hope so too." She said quietly. And after that she walked out.

Cheryl was left looking at the now empty space where the somber like girl had once been. It was then that her great aunt came in holding the clipboard where she had been taking inventory. She right away noticed the thoughtful expression Cheryl had on.

"Something the matter?" Josephine asked her.

Cheryl got a hold of herself. She shook her head. "No, I was just talking to someone."

"A new friend perhaps?" Josephine asked.

Cheryl pondered for a few seconds. "I don't know..." Her lips then curled upwards a bit. "I hope so."


End file.
